The Result of Boredom
by Enclave6154
Summary: A short story made to resolve boredom. WARNING: Contains sterotypes, radical Islam, terrorism, suicide bombings, mass murder, brief history, and a beheading near the end. Some descriptions are highly graphic. Not safe for kids. Not meant to offend anyone in anyway whatsoever, based off of radicals, not the sane people. All religions have their extremists.


_**The Result of Boredom**_

A ToonTown fan fiction.

It was a warm, sunny morning in ToonTown Central. The green grass was waving as joyfully as the creatures that were living on it. Butterflies fluttered about, slowly, without care. There were no worries here. The butterflies floated in the wind, becoming one with the wind. No worries here at all.

The pond, situated just south of the Toon Hall, a large building which housed the Toon council and the mayor of ToonTown, Flippy, was buzzing with life. Toons played in the water, splashing around and shouting, grabbing fishing lines to disrupt the fisher toons, and scaring away the assorted species of fish which, before the chaos began, were swimming idly by. The pond was not as peaceful as the surrounding playground at all.

The toons themselves were another entity in their own right, for they had been moving hectically throughout the playground, zooming from one end to another in a busy never ending cycle of fun and laughter. If a toon wasn't going along in a speedy blur, they were either busy fishing, reading their Shticker book, or attempting to cheer themselves or their friends up so that they could restart the process of hyperactivity.

It was a sort of taboo in ToonTown to stay relaxed. Almost all toons, from the just born to the eldest sages, were jolted with more energy than a lightning bolt. It was as if the toons themselves were the self embodiment of energy and fun in its entirety, as if you could publish a dictionary and label toons as the defining word for _hyper_. In ToonTown, a constant pace is needed for survival, the only time for rest is in sleep or sadness and being sad in ToonTown was almost worse than being lazy.

If you were lazy, toons would ignore you entirely, friends included. The lazy were shunned and mocked, used as a constant joke. "Hah, look at that mouse! 73 laff points and only level 5 throw!" they'd exclaim, ridiculing their poor laff-gag ratios.

The lazy were left behind.

The sad, on the other hand were looked down upon as weak. The sad were often toons who were defeated in battle by the cogs; evil corporate robots who went rouge and casted the toons into a long and ongoing battle of fun versus work. Losing against a cog meant losing a battle, which meant that said toon went sad because of their lack of fun, and being unfun in ToonTown was as big a sin as being lazy. The serious, who were often deemed unfunniest, were banished out of ToonTown; those who love business were deemed 'Cogs in Toons Clothing', and 'banished'. No one knew what truly became of them, but rumor has it that they are… Disposed of. Some say that Flippy dislikes business loving toons so much, that he has them detained, arrested, and executed. Others believe that they are placed on a boat sailing for 'Frozen Harbor', an abandoned shipyard of old legend that was once inhabited by 'Qui longe absunt', located to the far south of Donald's Dock, and shipped out to Patriam Perpetuum Dolorem.

This place, a place only whispered by the oldest of toons, far older than Little Old Man, was a story all in itself. It is said that this ancient area was desolated during the War of Unification, a conflict that took place between the races of toons.

The common stigma between this younger generation of toons, the younger ones who were born during the Cog Conflict and 10 years before when ToonTown was founded, is that toons are innately kind. This, obviously, is untrue. Toons can be corrupted just as any other sentient creature. If toons were innately kind, they'd be indifferent of those who were serious, and understanding of those who were lazy. Toons are, as mentioned before, very judgmental of those who differ from the norm. Toons, in their original forms, were no different from animals. Back in Patriam Perpetuum Dolorem, toons were separated in different tribes based on their race. This period, known as the 'Age of Desperation', was the darkest and longest chapter in toon history, a time that should be forgotten, but always remembered, as it only ended 20 years ago.

The Age of Desperation was the time that lasted from the beginning of toon history (**Mouse Year 1, as mice began keeping historical records earlier than all the others**) to 99 years ago (**Toon year 1915, time is still kept in Mouse Years. Current year is 2014)**, a time when Cats of the North-Eastern Plains raided the Dog Highlands to the South, the Cavern Mice of the West that infested the Rock Lands were locked in a three front war with the Plains Cats, Mountain Dogs, and River Ducks of the southwest over the large amount of resources located in the Rock Lands. The Rock Lands hosted many resources, from ever vital food in the form of vegetation, water that flowed from a large gulf near the River Ducks' lasting stream of water (Dubbed Lebensspender by the Cavern Mice in an ancient inscription), and prey animals that migrated from the Mountain Dogs during the winter. The Cavern Mice population exploded and continued exploding for centuries, making them the dominant nation for the longest of time.

One day, five new species of toons arrived from the Western Jungles, the bear, rabbit, horse, monkey, and pig. They had been pushed away from the jungles by creatures that are rumored to be the same beasts that built the Frozen Harbor.

The creatures were described in ancient text as 'Monkeys with no fur, but beards of golden and eyes of sharp brown'. These creatures, as described in later translations, actually had many shades of brown for skin, ranging from the palest of whites to the most oil like of dark. All of them, however, were the same race.

They walked on two legs (without a tail), had two arms, two eyes, a nose like protrusion, body, head, the works. They wore armor made of powerful metal and wielded swords that could slice a Dog Champion (The Strongest of warriors in the land at that time, a soldier who had served in combat for years and often lead their own regiments into battle) clean in half.

These creatures were responsible for the expulsion of the toons from the Homeland of Sorrow. The toons, lead by Dog Champion Highest Authority and Mouse Lord Fault-Seeker, constructed the leadership council that would later become the Toon Council, originally dubbed the 'Council of Desperation', which is where this time period derived it's name.

During this first council meeting, all the races of toon were at odds with one another. Ducks loved to swim, Cats loved to stretch in the sun and relax, dogs were noisy, mice loved to breed and swarm, and so on. None of the races could reach an agreement. The bickering continued as the Mouse-Dog coalition defended against the steadfast approach of the creatures, vast swaths of mouse and cat territory being destroyed in the process while another group of the same creatures began to occupy the duck lands. Seeing no end in sight, the rabbit Head Shaman known as 'Ears-Larger-Than-All' (In rabbit culture, the rabbit with the largest ears is deemed a descendant of a god, and thus appointed head shaman) came to the 21st emergency council meeting late. He told his fellow councilors that he had a vision. A vision that all toons could learn to love his fellow toon based on one thing. The one thing that is predominant in toon culture today.

What is that one thing, you question? Well, it should be obvious… But, it will be mentioned anyway.

Fun.

Ears-Larger-Than-All had described his vision of Plains Cats playing recreationally, and Mountain Dogs having howling contests, head-butting challenges, and tug o' war games. Mice shared similar interests, and so did the other 7 races. Ears-Larger-Than-All, according to ancient text, then took his long bamboo cane, waved it around his head, and somehow managed to make a straw hat appear!

What he did next surprised the whole council. Ears-Larger-Than-All took the cane in one hand, placed his top hat upon his head and tap danced. He performed the moves perfectly, a toe there, and little jump here, a slight half tap over there… He went crazy!

The council, collectively, after staring blankly at Ears-Larger-Than-All, began to laugh. They laughed HARD. Lord Fault-Seeker laughed so hard; she fell on her back and kicked her legs into the air wildly. Upon seeing Fault-Seeker burst into her hysterics, Highest Authority began snickering and pointing at her convulsing form, and not long after, the chuckling evolved into booming deep laughter. The Cat Chieftain Razor Claw began to hug Fault-Seeker, who after recovering from her episode, hugged him back. Highest Authority joined them in the embrace, and soon all the Council members were joining in.

Lord Fault-Seeker, after about 10 minutes, left the circle and cleared her throat.

"My fellow toons," she began, though the translations are rough and possibly inaccurate. The word 'toon' was actually the mouse word _'Tunutzin'_, which is loosely translated into _'Toon'._ "I think that we should thank our fellow council member Ears-Larger-Than-All for his great display of…" Lord Fault-Seeker paused. She hadn't the words to describe what just took place. She was at a loss. Razor Claw tapped his chin knowingly. He was confused too.

Duck Empress Quick Current raised her feathery arm into the air, a smile forming on her beak. "My people have a title for those like our rabbit compatriot here," she turned to face Ears-Larger-Than-All, who was now making a raspberry whilst tugging on his tail and doing the hokey pokey all at once, making the Pig King snort, trying to hold in his laughter.

"My people," Quick Current smirked, "call them Humorous. He's really funny."

"Funny…" Highest Authority said, getting a feel for the word. Soon, Highest Authority began to chuckle, and then burst out into laughter. The rest of the council soon followed.

Quick Current, smile on her face, said "Lord Fault-Seeker, if I may?"

"Of-of course," Lord Fault-Seeker said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"My people, as you know, are natural masters of buoyancy," she started, beginning a slow march around the room, her teal feathers blowing in the direction of the wind.

"For years, again as you know, we've been bombarding the Mouse shoreline with our galleons and warships. For that we apologize, of course," she stated lowly, offering a small, saddened smile to Lord Fault-Seeker. The Lord Shrugged.

"All's fair in love and war, my dear _**friend**_," Fault-Seeker said playfully, narrowing her eyes and casting a sly smile. "We DID destroy the Labyrinth, so fair's fair," she shrugged again.

"That is…" Quick Current couldn't see through Fault-Seeker, and instead settled with the red mouse's answer.

"Correct…" She finished.

"But as I was saying. The Duck warships can be refitted for transport. Our vessels are massive, capable of transporting tons of war equipment. I'm sure we can easily replace the three hundred cannons of the _Relentless Typhoon _and instead use the space to create a sort of Ark. The Typhoon alone can fit 8,000 people. We have frigates that are half the size than can be made into transport vessels as well."

Lord Fault-Seeker thought for a moment, and then said, "That is a great idea, Empress! Begin doing so at once. All mouse resources will be allocated to building a defense fleet and assisting in the construction of more ark ships. We should be able to seek safety soon!"

The text ends here. The rest is lost to the elements, rumored to be lost somewhere in the Frozen Harbor. Maybe one day, a brave toon will adventure there, and find the lost tabloid of our forefathers. But, with this information, dear reader, make sure to understand that toons are not born kind. They are as animalistic as any other.

_**Outside of Toon Hall, Home of the Toon Council. **_

_**October 18, Mouse Year 2014. **_

_**6:00PM, ToonTown Time**_

A short yellow dog rested on the hard stone steps of the Toon Hall. He faced away from the building, head in his hands and facing the entire playground. On his face he wore a dull expression, for he was in a state that all toons wished to avoid, one that was inevitable. It wasn't shunned, but still avoided as much as possible. The dog was bored. He was very, oh so very bored. The yellow dog looked on to two cats hugging, a pig and a mouse catching up after not seeing one another for awhile, and many toons still frantically playing tag in the vast space of ToonTown Central. None of them were bored. Granted, some of them were sad, but they were instantly cheered up upon eating one of the free ice cream cones distributed by vendors throughout the playground. Everyone else had a small amount of life to them. The yellow dog was alone, with his blank, barren mind the only companion with him other than his shadows. Wait, shadows?

He looked up, and saw a pair of long, skinny legs covered in dirty jeans. He followed the legs up to the toon's face, which was covered in a black head wrap.

"You are alone aren't you?" The masked figure said, its voice heavy with a thick accent. From the sound of it, the voice was a mouse, with the slight squeak amongst the distinctness of the accent. The masked figure looked down at the yellow dog, whose name was Alien, and said, "Well? Are you not alone?"

Alien looked at the mouse, and then, puzzled, replied, "Alone as in doing nothing right now, or alone as in no friends?"

The masked figure narrowed its eyes. "No, kafir, lonely as in without purpose!" The figure shouted passionately, raising its arms into the air and flailing them. "Come, filthy kuffar dog. Come with me, a brave mujahedeen and I shall explain all you wish to know."

Alien was about to protest, but the mouse had grabbed him by the shoulder and began walking with him to the tunnel leading to Loopy Lane. Alien decided that this was better than lying around at home all day, so why not see what this crazy mouse had to say?

As the two reached the Loopy Lane pond, the mouse turned to look at Alien and smiled beneath his head wrap.

"Allah has blessed me with the truth!" he began. "I have seen the ways of the one most high, and it has lead me to the conclusion that we are living sinfully!"

"Uh," Alien scratched the back of neck, pulling at the nape of his collar while looking towards the clouds as if something interesting flew by, "If there's anyone 'most high' right now, I'd put my beans on it being you."

The mouse looked towards Alien and laughed heartily, so powerfully that the four cats at the cog building across the street actually stopped their conversation to listen in. Alien hoped they'd get this whack job away from him.

"Listen, infidel, and hear the true words of Allah!" He began, opening the brown backpack, and pulling out a royal blue book with golden designs on it. He smiled, opening the book and began to read.

"Indeed, the penalty for those who wage war against Allah and His Messenger and strive upon earth [to cause] corruption is none but that they be killed or crucified or that their hands and feet be cut off from opposite sides or that they be exiled from the land. That is for them a disgrace in this world; and for them in the Hereafter is a great punishment." He finished.

"Now see here kafir," he began again, staring at Alien intensely, as though he'd yank the dog's soul from his bodily carriage, "You must turn your will to Allah, and fight in his name, or else you will be killed and your soul shall be punished in the Hereafter! You must fight in his name, and convert those willing, and kill those who oppose us!" The mouse's eyes widened wildly. If his mask was off, he'd look like a serial killer.

Alien shook his head, taking in what the toon had said. "Wow…" He pondered, looking at the cats who were still listening in, one of them, a pink one, whispering to a burgundy colored one, "That guys loony, I feel bad for the dog…"

"I… I believe you." Alien stammered. The brave mujahedeen grinned ear to ear, clasping his hand on Alien's right shoulder. Alien slumped to the floor, and the mouse lowered himself to the ground, wrapping an arm around Alien.

"I can see the sense in what you're saying. No wonder I felt so bored and worthless, like this fight against the cogs isn't right. No wonder I felt so empty and meaningless. I had no faith in the greatness and truth. No wonder I felt weird when I saw women walking without a face cover, or when I saw young toons not inside their homes bowing on a rug. No wonder when I saw a toon loitering, I wanted him arrested and hung. I was straying from the one true faith…" Alien finished. He began to cry, and the brave mujahedeen pulled him into a hug.

"Do you see now, dog? Do you see the true sight? If you join me and my strong band of 2,000 brave mujahedeen, we can change this town as the One Most High wanted it to be. We can save the souls of our brethren, and spread Sharia Law across the land. What do you say, dog? Are you ready to begin the path of a mujahedeen, or will you continue along the path of heresy? The path of a kafir?"

Alien knew the answer. He would become a brave mujahedeen and fight in the name of Allah!

"I will fight for you!" Alien exclaimed, not caring that the cats in the near the cog building were gasping.

The mouse smiled. "Good, young janudi. We will establish the new state in this town and soon, the entire world will, Insha'Allah, be under the one true religion. Allahu Akbar!" The mouse cheered.

"Allahu Akbar!" Alien exclaimed.

So began the 6th month training. Alien sweat, cried, and cheered as he was transformed from an innocent yellow dog into a warrior Jihadist. He took all the negative points of Islam and channeled them, as his subordinates wanted him to. He listened to orders, and trained with the best of the Islamic State of ToonTown and the Far Lands, an extremist movement that had been forming since 2008, after the raid of the Anti-Toons. They believed in the One True Lord, who had granted the evil Anti-Toons their powers. In truth, the Anti-Toons were mere pranksters, but ISTTFL (Islamic State of ToonTown and the Far Lands) refused to believe that. They believed that the Anti-Toons were the sign of the coming of the Dark One, and that Sharia had to be place on the world before the Dark One's arrival. If not, all toons will be enslaved for eternity. The fact that toons forgave the Anti-Toons allowed them back into society only reinforced the belief that the Anti-Toons were demons, and that society was already brainwashed. That Sharia was needed to awaken their fallen brethren.

And so began ISTTFL.

April 18th, Mouse Year 2015.

Secret ISTTFL Base _Burned Shared_, Underneath Acorn Acres Geyser.

Today was the day. Today was the day where the change began. It was now time to spread the truth of Allah to the town, nay, the world. It began today. This would be the day when ToonTown fell, not to cogs, but to the toons themselves, for today was the day where a toon would spill the blood of another toon for the first time in 15 years. The last time a toon fell by the paws of another toon was during a year before ToonTown was founded. A stick of dynamite went off prematurely, and killed a cat. The last time a war was fought was 30 years before the discovery of the Frozen Harbor, which was rumored to have taken place in the Mouse Year 1945, so around 1915. After that, toons had worked together to find a new homeland, and no wars between the races had been fought since.

Until now.

Alien and his squad were ready.

He and five other mujahedeen, armed with a new type of weapon known as a 'rifle', were ordered to board a new vehicle known as the 'Pickup Truck' and drive down the road of Punchline Place and secure a foothold. They were to kill EVERY toon in sight. Cogs were not around, as a celebration was taking place and the toon resistance had cleared out the cogs two months prior to the event, by order of the Toon Council.

Alien grabbed the keys to the Toon-Oyta (A/N Toyota Technical, with the poorly maintained machine gun mounted to the back :P) and signaled for his squad to join. The driver, clothed in full black with tan bullet proof vests and tan satchels, sat down in the flatbed of the truck, AK-47s and low yield RPGs (A/N, I admit to having no knowledge of guns, forgive me if I seem highly ignorant, because I am.).

"Takbir!" Alien cheered, smiling from beneath the black ski mask that concealed his identity. The same one the brave soldiers he commanded wore.

The five jihadists, looked to their squad leader with smiles, and responded together, "Allahu Akbar!"

Alien chuckled, proud of his men for seeing the truth as he had. It was time to begin the operation.

_**ToonTown Central, Punchline Place **_

Everything was in place.

It was perfect, almost too perfect.

Nothing was wrong with it at all. The calm before the storm.

Toons were cheering, laughing, and gazing at the beautiful fireworks. They hadn't noticed the strange vehicle appearing out of the tunnel leading to Donald's Dock. No, they hadn't noticed. The toons on Punchline Place were in for a rude awakening. Their bubbles would be popped, and the truth would be heard.

A pink cat and her father were attending the event, cheering, pointing and celebrating, like the other toons. The pink cat had her arms wrapped around her father's neck, occasionally pointing up to draw his attention to a particular firework or stunt she'd seen. He'd smile at it, and tell her that it was pretty. The pink cat looked to the right, and her smile faded. She saw a strange kart with a toon on it. Only he had a black mask, and there were five others dressed just like him. They were scary. Awfully scary. She couldn't help but wonder what those large sticks they were picking up were. Why was the big stick in the back, which one of the black masked toons began to grasp, pointing towards the crowd? Why was that yellow toon, who was holding the stick, staring so angrily at her? Did she do something wrong? What was that thing he was about to press on the stick? Maybe they're ninjas, some special part of the event?

"Daddy," she said, motioning to her tan furred father.

"Yes, sweetie? Did you see a firework you liked?" He smiled, looking back at her.

She shook her head and frowned, she pointed at the technical, driving menacingly towards the crowd of 800 toons. "Who are those ninjas, daddy?"

Her father looked towards the direction her finger pointed in, and his face dropped. He'd seen one of those before. Years ago, sure, but he knew what those sticks were capable of. He knew what was going to happen next. The barrel was mere meters away from him.

"Sweetie, daddy loves you." He began to tear up. He hugged his daughter, burying his face into her pink fur.

"What's wrong, daddy?" She asked, hugging back.

"Nothing, sweetie. We're going away for a while." He replied, looking back at the truck. There was no way they were escaping. The crowd was too dense, and the only other way out was blocked by the armed men. Maybe they'd spare his daughter. He could only hope the monsters wouldn't kill her too.

"What about mommy, daddy?" The pink cat whispered.

He looked at her, tears about to flow, and said, "She'll be visiting us soon, I'm sure."

Alien glared from under his mask. He knew that the Jihad called for the death of all who disbelieved. He was ready to carry out the plan. What he saw next however, broke him.

A young kitten, being hugged by her father. The kitten stared back at Alien, confused.

Alien knew what had caused the Cat's tears. Those were tears of fear, of anguish, of uncertainty. Alien knew what must be done; it was said by the mouse that saved his soul as well.

That man needs Allah, and so does his daughter. They will be spared.

All of these toons will eventually be given the chance to convert or die. For the toons in the dense crowd, the only chance was to die.

"Amir," Alien began, motioning to the masked orange bear to his right.

"Yes, ahki Al-Docka?" the bear responded.

"See that pink cat and the tan one?" Alien motioned to the kitten to bring her father to them. The kitten looked confused, and told her daddy to look. He lifted his head, and looked to them, the Jihadists, in fear. Alien continued motioning for the elder cat and his spawn to come to them. "We will attempt to bless them with a chance of conversion. If the male refuses, kill him and take his daughter to give to your son."

"Yes ahki, thank you." The bear replied slowly.

The tan cat walked slowly, his daughter pacing behind him, clutching her father's paw tightly. The tan cat, after three agonizingly long minutes, reached the pickup truck and said, "Hel-hello….How are you doing this fine day?" He said, nearly urinating on himself.

"Save the pleasantries," Alien began, his voice muffled from the mask.

"I will give you only this one chance to live. Do you hereby submit to the One True Path?"

"The… The what?" The tan cat said, shivering in place. Alien glared at him, causing him to fall backwards.

"THE ONE TRUE PATH, FILTHY KAFIR! DO YOU ACCEPT, OR DO YOU WISH TO BE HUNG FROM THE HOLY MOSQUE!?" Alien shouted at the father, not loud enough to be heard by the crowd, but loud enough to get the message across.

The cat fell to his knees and sighed heavily, and whispered, "Yes. Yes, I accept your offer. Just please spare my daughter, and my wife." He bowed.

Alien looked at the cowardly fool and sighed. "Take your daughter, and go home. When we come, allow us in, and we shall speak to you about the new laws that will take effect as soon as we come to power. Do not leave your home or you will be killed. Tell your neighbors, or they will suffer the same fate."

The cat took his daughter's hand, and darted into an alleyway. They took out their portaholes, and left to their estate.

Now, begins the true cleansing of the infidels.

Alien took a megaphone in his left hand, the Mounted Machine Gun in the other, and fired a few shots into the air to get the crowd's attention. Upon shooting, they looked, and the music stopped abruptly. Now was the time for Jihad.

"Infidels," Alien began, his voice rising powerfully and true, "I have come to show you all the truth! The path of peace and righteousness! It is time for the lies and worshipping of the dark one to end! Now begins the day of reckoning! The day we establish the borders of the new World Wide Islamic State of ToonTown and the Far Lands! You will get only this chance to surrender!" Alien stopped speaking scanning the crowd. "Come now, this is your only chance to be saved!" He scanned again. Most toons were actually snickering. This enraged him greatly. He was angry. Very, very angry.

"Oh. You laugh at Allah's truth and light? Well then, kafirs, we'll see who is laughing when you are damned!" Alien motioned to his men, and they nodded. Four of the soldiers jumped out the technical, and held their rifles, ready to begin. An explosion rang from Loopy lane, the screams radiating across ToonTown Central. That was the suicide bomber from Alpha group. On Silly Street, gunfire had begun to ring. That was when a severed cat leg flew onto Punchline Place.

"TAKBIR!" Alien shouted, applying pressure to the trigger of the machine gun.

"ALLAHU AKBAR!" shouted the orange bear, firing an RPG round into a nearby building, causing dust and debris to fall over the entire crowd. The dust didn't bother the Jihadists. They'd been training for months just for this type of thing. Screams began to envelope the street, it happened so quickly.

Alien began to fire into the dust, exclaiming as he did so. He could hear the rounds tearing toons apart, and even saw a rabbit's head crack open. The blood began to form a pool. Alien's soldiers fired AK-47 rounds and threw hand grenades wildly into the fray, knowing that the toons would be disoriented and tripping over one another.

Soon, the dust settled, and the scene laid before the six soldiers of peace was one of nightmares. The infidels had been slaughtered. Bodies were blown apart, limbs scattered about in trees or on fences, heads missing their bodies, and eyes bleeding profusely. A green furred mouse tried to crawl away, but his open rib cage made it impossible. His heart was still beating as his organs slowly dripped from his body. After a few seconds he gave one last gasp and fell limp, his heart slowly coming to a halt.

A small blue cat was missing her arm; she let out bloodcurdling screams, not unlike those of the toons dying around her. She looked up and saw one of the soldiers, a purple monkey push the barrel of his gun into her mouth. Her eyes widened as she let out a meek heart wrenching sob, which the monkey ignored.

"You should have converted. We would have treated you quite nicely, I believe." He pulled the trigger, killing her instantly. Whatever chunks of her head blew off was unrecognizable amongst the overall bloody pool lying on Punchline Place.

Moments afterward, the mujahedeen embarked on their technical, driving over the remains of nearly 700 toons, cleaning up whatever toons remained. They left whatever toons that were injured writhing in agony. The Jihadists went building to building, clearing them out. They found an innkeeper hiding with a broom in an attempt to defend himself. They took him, a rope, and hung him from the window, his chest cut open to reveal his inner organs as blood dripped slowly, an effective warning for those who opposed the will of the WWISTTFL/ISTTFL. After similar building sweeps, the self proclaimed soldiers of truth had reached ToonTown Central proper, a familiar sight for all of them. Their guns, with fresh magazines, were prepared. The toons in the playground were the most densely packed, which called for another bomb.

"Soon…" Alien said, "Drive slowly, Ahmed, wait for Charlie Team's bomb to go off…." He mentioned to his driver, who gave a thumbs up in acknowledgement.

The technical parked behind a large bush. It didn't matter really. The toons would had been distracted whether they were in the open or not, as Flippy himself, guarded by an entourage of Resistance Ranger 'Guards', was giving a speech, something about the current event. It mattered not. Now was the time to establish the true state.

"ALLAHU AKBAR!" An explosion rang out from the gag shop, which destroyed the trolley system and obliterated the pet shop in a series of explosions that also collapsed the Loopy Lane tunnel. The toons in the crowd looked toward the destruction in horror, as the Resistance Rangers slowly fell one by one, taking cover on the ground.

"That's it Ahmed! Go!" Alien shouted, "TAKBIR!"

"ALLAHU AKBAR!" His soldiers shouted to the top of their lungs, firing shots wildly into the crowd.

A resistance ranger stood up, receiving a machine gun round to the chest from Alpha Squad's technical. Five other rangers and twelve assorted toons emerged from the Toon Hall, clad in Kevlar vests and with rifles of their own, they took positions behind the bank and library, a few of them breaking off to secure toons in the crowd who were running frantically in every direction. The mujahedeen fired, and received fire, from the resistance rangers, as toons were hit in the cross fire.

Alien thinking quickly, looked to the Toon HQ. "Quickly, men, take cover behind the HQ!" He shouted, his men following orders without protest, Ahmed hopping out the driver's seat and following with his own AK-47.

Alien, while running to the destination, ran smack into a 110 laff cat, which put up her hands in surrender. Alien, in zealous fury, shot her three times; once in the head, once in the leg, and one to the face. He continued on, spraying into the crowd of toons, killing five more and injuring three. He reloaded as soon as he hit the brick wall of the Toon HQ. He and his men then flanked the resistance rangers from behind the bank and their soldiers, taking out five of them in one fell swoop before having to get back into cover. The rangers were trained in cog busting tactics and policing, which wasn't an active concern really. Most toons were well behaved, with the serious ones being 'banished'.

"Amir, fire a round at the library! The cowardly president hides inside!" Alien shouted, finishing off a kafir cat soldier who was rescuing a trapped dog.

Amir took the RPG slung on his back, stepped out of cover and-

BANG!* BANG!*

Amir was hit.

The bear took shots to the head and chest, one striking him in the heart, another dead center. Right in the brain. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"AMIR!", Shouted the purple monkey, who left his position and dragged Amir behind the bank where the rest of Alien's squad waited.

"He is with the greatest one now. He will be rewarded in death Insha'Allah," said Alien, hanging his head. "He is a martyr."

"Allahu Akbar!" Shouted Ahmed, his anger rising.

"ALLAHU AKBAR!" The terrorist group screamed collectively. Ahmed took the RPG on his back, made careful aim, and fired towards the library. The wooden building collapsed quickly. Flippy's head poked out from the debris, as the terrorists surrounded him. All the toons in the playground had either been killed or detained, as ISTTFL reinforcements had arrived from Donald's Dock. The Resistance Rangers were overwhelmed long ago. Flippy and the toon council members on sight had been captured.

"... Is this the last one, Caliph?" asked a masked toon.

"Yes, he is next. Kill him."

The terrorist looked at Flippy, whose eyes were filled with fear. He began to hyperventilate as the masked toon gripped his neck and forced him onto his knees, grabbing him by the scalp. Flippy closed his eyes, and began to relax himself, waiting for it to end. His entire council had been rounded up and beheaded. He was next. He knew he was.

The terrorist held a small, rusty blade covered in blood, placed it against Flippy's throat. The terrorist began to embed the knife into Flippy's throat, slowing sawing left and right until he met resistance at the bone. Flippy was well aware of what was happening, and was gurgling blood as he cried from the blinding pain. The terrorist, after being handed a blade more fit for the job, remove Flippy's head in one motion. His head lolled to the left of his body. It was picked up and placed on a spike in the center of the Toon Hall, between the spike with Lil Oldman's head to the right and Lord Lowden Clear's to the left.

"Allahu Akbar!" exclaimed Alien, as he raised the black flag of the ISTTFL over toon hall, forcing all toons in the playground to bow. Today, over 2,793 toons had died, and 5,439 had been subjugated under the ISTTFL. Beatings were regular, and strict religious regulation took place. ToonTown Central was deemed the center of the ISTTFL's new Caliphate, with Alien deemed Caliph.

"First ToonTown Central," Alien started, his eyes filling with delight over the black flag flying high. "And then the world!"

"I DECLARE JIHAD ON THE WORLD!"

And so began the darkest portion of Toon history since the War of Unification.

End.

(Made this story out of boredom and based on current events, oh, and I was addicted to ToonTown once again. So, ToonTown + Jihadists = Something like this? Oh well, have a good one! Oh, and Terrorism is bad, MMkay…. Don't go blowin' people up, Mmmkay? Jihadists are bad. I don't condone and am not affiliated with Jihadists, at all. Seriously. This was made out of boredom. I'm done now with the whole- OH YEAH! I don't own ToonTown, ToonTown Rewritten, Flippy, Resistance Rangers, and so on. They all belong to their respective owners. I'm only responsible for writing this. I'm also not affiliated with Jihadists.)


End file.
